What Dreams Are Made Of
by Weasley's Queen
Summary: Lizzie McGuire's freshman year in high school is not what she had always imagined... expecially when it comes to her friends...


What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, got it? Good, thanks!  
  
A/N: Okiedokie, I'm just bored out of my mind, so I'm writing four Lizzie fanfics, one based on each of Lizzie's high school years. Lots of Lizzie/Gordo. . . and Miranda. . . Larry, perhaps? Lol, no, I really dunno about Miranda rite now.... Also, I was listening to the Michelle Branch song 'You Set Me Free' when I named this ff, that might explain the title. . . It kind of reminded me of when Gordo covered for Lizzie in the movie. . .. Anyway, here are the lyrics :)  
  
One: First Day Jitters  
  
Lizzie McGuire looked uncertainly into the mirror, twirling a strand of sunny blonde hair.  
  
"I don't know, guys." She said into the phone receiver, "Everything's going to be so different. I mean, obviously, things are going to change. . ."  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said confidently, "Everything will be fine, just, be yourself."  
  
"Are you kidding, Gordo?" Miranda exclaimed. "She preformed with an international pop star in front of a HUGE crowd, I'm talking thousands, Gordo! She has a reputation to live up to now!"  
  
"LIZZIE, GET OFF THE PHONE!" Lizzie's father bellowed up the stairs.  
  
"Listen, I've gotta go." Lizzie told Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Bye." Miranda said and Lizzie heard the distinct beep of her best friend hanging up the phone.  
  
"Um. . . well, bye, Gordo."  
  
"Yeah. . . 'bye Lizzie." Lizzie hung up the phone and looked back into the mirror. Her light blonde hair was styled into soft ringlet curls with touches of purple at the tips. Her lips were glossed with vanilla lip gloss that had been given to her by international pop star, Isabella. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of purple-and-blue plaid capris, and a pair of platform white flip-flops. She nodded into the mirror and then turned to leave, only to be facing her younger brother, Matt.  
  
"Has Halloween come early this year?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"You're right little brother. . . you don't suppose I could borrow that mask you're wearing, could I?" Lizzie returned the smirk. Matt shot her a nasty glare and retreated from her room. She followed him, shutting her door behind her.  
  
"Morning," she greeted her parents, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart." Said her mother. Her dad was on his way out the door.  
  
"'Bye kids!" He turned the door knob as Mrs. McGuire cleared her throat. "Oh! Bye honey!"  
  
"Goodbye, sweetie." Lizzie's mother called after her husband. Lizzie finished her cereal and stood, grabbing her book bag.  
  
"See ya, Mom!" she said, heading towards the door.  
  
"B-bye, Lizzie." But Lizzie was already at the bus stop, where her best friend, Miranda Sanchez was waiting for her.  
  
"You look. . . incredible!!!" she exclaimed, giving her best friend a hug.  
  
"Where's Gordo?" Lizzie asked, turning her head to look for him.  
  
"His dad's driving him today, remember?"  
  
"Oh. . . yeah, of course I remember." Lizzie said, smiling as the bus pulled up. The friends boarded the bus, greeting old friends as they made their way toward a seat.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked out the window as the bus stopped, in front the large building labeled 'Hillridge High School'.  
  
"So this is high school?" Lizzie said in a small voice.  
  
"Dorothy, we are definately not in Kansas anymore." Miranda said, not able to peel her eyes away from their new school.  
  
"Come on, lets go!" Lizzie said excitedly. Miranda nodded and slipped off the seat and Lizzie followed suit.  
  
Miranda stepped off the bus with ease and Lizzie made to do the same, only to trip and land face first in the gravel.  
  
"Ah. That must be Lizzie McGuire." Came a snotty voice from behind her. Lizzie stood, standing face to face with a pretty brunette with hazel eyes and long eyelashes. "Allow me to introduce myself. Carly Snider." She held out a hand and Lizzie shook it. "Now, let's get something straight. I own this school. It belongs to me. Not you and your pesky freshman friends. Got it?" Lizzie returned her glare.  
  
"Well, actually, there's this one teensy detail... I was under the impression that the city owned this school." Lizzie smiled sweetly, threw her bag over her shoulder and pulled Miranda away. 


End file.
